Everything Real
by Moon Princess Serena
Summary: Sometimes misunderstandings can lead to honesty. [First every Hetro fic I've written, KenshinKaoru, Sap]


"Everything Real"

Title: Everything Real  
Author: Me ^-^  
Anime: Rurouni Kenshin  
Pairing: Kenshin/Kaoru  
Notes: Hetro, Romance  
Disclaimer: I own nothing other then the thoughts bouncing around in my head. The song "How Do I Live" belongs to Trisha Yearwood.  
=====================================================

Long blue hair floated in the breeze as she pulled it up into its standard ponytail, using her favorite ribbon to tie it in place. The ends curled around themselves as if nowhere else to go. The breeze kicked up even more sending the hair into a delicate face. A small hand tried to remove them before finally gaining control over it.  
  
Sifting her small figure in the light purple kimono she wore, she hadn't noticed the purple eyes watching her every move. The screen behind and slightly to her left stood far enough open to allow a figure to stand there. Turning slightly her blue eyes caught the sight of red hair. Smiling to herself she wondered how long he had been standing there.  
  
"Kenshin," she said in a sing song voice causing the purple eyes, she now knew was on her, to widen.  
  
The red hair that was tied back in a low ponytail sifted as the figure stepped out of the doorway a warm smile on his kind face. "Hai, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"What were you doing?" she replied turning around to face the taller man.  
  
"Uh... nothing..." Kenshin blurted out his voice rising.  
  
"Then please do it somewhere else," she said before turning back around. "I'm waiting on someone."  
  
Kenshin stared at her back one word jumping to his mind but he kept from speaking it. Who?  
  
"What's up with the little Missy, thought she had eyes only for you?" A large brute of a man asked as Kenshin stepped back inside the dojo.  
  
"I'm not sure, Sano," Kenshin replied looking up at the wild brown hair.  
  
"I wonder..."  
  
"Huh?" Kenshin asked his voice rising slightly with confusion.  
  
"What he looks like," Sano answered with a big smile.  
  
"Oh please, who'd want to be with ugly?" A young boy asked stepping into the room.  
  
"Yahiko you really shouldn't say that about Miss Kaoru, that you should not," Kenshin replied looking over to the young man.  
  
Yahiko looked down unable to meet the swordsman's purple eyes, "She's cheatin' on you and you still defend her."  
  
"Do you see her with another man? How can you say she's cheatin'?" Sano asked ruffling the boy's brown hair. "You don't know who she's waiting on."  
  
Kenshin turned back to see her still standing there, the wind gently kissing her delicate face. Who could she be waiting on? Her long hair blew about her face as she tried to keep it under control. She was beautiful standing in the sun's glow as the wind ruffled around her. He found his breath lost as she just stood there.  
  
He had wanted to tell her how he really felt about her, but just wasn't sure how to do it. He could easily see she how she felt about him, so why was she waiting for someone else. Had he taken to long and she moved on because of it? Shaking his head slightly he cleared the negative thoughts. Sano was right. They didn't know for sure who she was meeting with.  
  
"Yo Kenshin are you listening to me?" Sano's agitated voice rang out drawing him from his thoughts.  
  
"Wha?" Kenshin replied as he was shook by the large hands of his friend.  
  
"Pay attention!" Sano said with each shake. "I was talking about how it looks like rain."  
  
"Rain?" Kenshin asked as the hum of thunder echoed in the distance. "I should tell Miss Kaoru to come inside so she will not become ill."  
  
"Why don't you finally tell her you love her," Sano suggested before turning and briskly walking from the room.  
  
Kenshin watched him go before turning to walk back outside where Kaoru was still standing even as the wind began to really pick up around her. "Miss Kaoru don't you think you should come in, it looks like rain?"  
  
She continued to look ahead the wind blowing harder about her, driving her kimono and hair wildly with it.  
  
Kenshin stepped toward her his hand reaching up to touch her shoulder. "Miss Kaoru I don't want to see you get ill, that I don't."  
  
Kaoru smiled softly at his concern, she was glad he cared so much for her. Maybe that would keep him here or bring him back whenever something took him away. She heard the thunder and knew he was right but only a few minutes longer.  
  
An older woman stepped through the gate into the yard where Kaoru stood. She smiled to the young man standing behind Kaoru with the cross shaped scar etched on his cheek, before speaking gently. "I'm sorry I'm late. Maybe we should go another day it looks like rain," she said motioning toward the dark clouds hanging in the sky.  
  
"Yes so it seems. We will go another day, when the weather is clear. Be safe," Kaoru answered bowing.  
  
The old woman smiled again at the redhead behind the young woman. She turned to leave the way she had come, carrying her karakasa [1] beside her.  
  
After she disappeared through the gate Kaoru finally turned to face Kenshin. He stood his hand hanging in the air, as if in silent shock. She smiled brightly at him when a crack of thunder bounced down from the heavens.  
  
She jumped surprised by the noise colliding with Kenshin's chest. The man wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "We should go inside, that we should," Kenshin said as another rumble filled the air.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Kaoru asked quietly. Kenshin looked at the top of her head confused by her question. She pulled back slightly looking into his strong purple eyes. "When I said I was waiting for someone."  
  
Kenshin smiled softly. "That I had lost my chance."  
  
"You will never lose that as long as you are here to keep the storms away," she answered with a soft welcoming smile.  
  
"Hai, I will stay."  
  
  
Kaoru sat beside the screen it pushed open to allow her the ability to see out into the yard. It was empty and he was gone. A noise behind her tried to get her attention but she refused to allow it.  
  
He had promised he wouldn't leave again, only he left without a word to any of them. Sano had immediately gone chasing, told her he would bring him back. He was really a good friend even though he forgot to pay his bills and smooched off them most of the time.  
  
A soft breath escaped her lips as she watched the grass fold under the light moist breeze. Rain was on the way, because he wasn't here to stop it. A small hand rest against her shoulder yet she still refused to turn toward it.  
  
"Kaoru he will come back," Yahiko's voice promised. "He loves you too much to stay away for long."  
  
Blue eyes blinked hurt tears back she refused to shed them this time. If he did, he wouldn't have run without a word. The breeze was growing so much stronger as her fingers gripped something sitting in her lap.  
  
The day he had left she was shopping for a gift for him. Only now there was no one here to give it to. She sigh again several tears escaping her barrier and sliding down her cheeks. It hurt so badly, what he had done by just leaving stung her soul.  
  
"Please eat," Yahiko pleaded but she just pushed his voice away as the gentle rain began to fall.  
  
Yahiko turned away concern in his eyes. She was going to get sick if she continued like this. Why had he just taken off like that? He hated seeing the pain in her eyes, the heartbreak they held. Only once before had this happened but that time he had at least told her about it.  
  
The boy wondered if he should go get Megumi when the sound of footsteps entered the dojo. Deciding to check it out, he knew he had to protect her in Kenshin's absence. Stepping into the other room his eyes fell on a disheveled Sano and the unmistakable red hair of Kenshin as he entered behind the larger man.  
  
"What the... why did you just leave? Kaoru was so upset these past days, she hasn't eaten a thing!" the boy exclaimed jumping at Kenshin.  
  
"You said the Missy hasn't eaten in days?" Sano asked grabbing him before he could get close enough to clobber Kenshin.  
  
"Yeah she's just been sitting looking into the yard, with a box in her lap."  
  
Kenshin's purple eyes widen before he started toward her room. Sano and Yahiko followed concerned for the young woman who seemed so strong. Stepping into the room the three saw the small box but no Kaoru.  
  
"Well where did she go?" Yahiko asked. "She was just sitting right there."  
  
Kenshin went over to the screen and stepped out on the porch beyond. There at the corner stood the woman in question, leaning against the post. Long shimmering hair was down and blowing in the strong wind.  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you, that I am," Kenshin said causing her to turn around. He could now see she had been crying.  
  
She ran toward him her kimono barely allowing it. Collapsing against him she sobbed quietly. "Kenshin you jerk," she said finally as the sobs subsided.  
  
Kenshin held her close smiling at the comment. She had to know, he needed to tell her now in words. "Miss Kaoru, I love you very much."  
  
Kaoru looked up at him her blue eyes shimmering like her beautiful hair. The hurt from before was gone replaced by the love he had spoken. She nodded her head before allowing herself to speak. "I love you too."  
  
_How do I_  
_Get through one night without you_  
_If I had to live without you_  
_What kinda life would that be_  
_Oh I, I need you and my arms need you to hold_  
_You are my world, my heart, my soul_  
_If you ever leave_  
_Baby you would take away everything_  
_Good in my life_  
  
_And tell me now_  
_How do I live without you_  
_I want to know_  
_How do I breathe without you_  
_If you ever go_  
_How do I ever, ever survive_  
_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live_  
  
_Without you_  
_There would be no sun in my sky_  
_There would be no love in my life_  
_There'd be no world left for me_  
_And I, baby, I don't know what I would do_  
_I'd be lost if I lost you_  
_If you ever leave_  
_Baby you would take away everything_  
_Real in my life_  
  
_And tell me now_  
_How do I live without you_  
_I want to know_  
_How do I breathe without you_  
_If you ever go_  
_How do I ever, ever survive_  
_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live_  
  
_If you ever leave baby you would take away everything_  
_Need you with me_  
_Baby don't you know that you are everything_  
_Good in my life_  
  
_And tell me now_  
_How do I live without you_  
_I want to know_  
_How do I breathe without you_  
_If you ever go_  
_How do I ever, ever survive_  
_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live_  
  
_Without you_  
  
~Owari~

[1] Umbrella 


End file.
